The present invention relates generally to a novel construction for a stand, and more particularly the instant invention relates to a novel construction for a stand for a compact digital calculator.
Millions of compact high-speed manual digital calculators of the type that perform usual arithmetic functions are in use today in this country. The calculator is usually hand-held, while the key board is manually punched. Accordingly, the instant invention provides a convenient releasable support for the conventional calculator.